


Forgotten

by restofourtimes



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, i just want to give the real world for arthur he deserves that, idk what this is, lostbelt theory/assumption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restofourtimes/pseuds/restofourtimes
Summary: I want to give you the real world, so you can have a life without guilt of nonexistent, Arthur.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> inspired from this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EM3jrSkA0c  
> aaaa

 

 

* * *

 

“You must be not from here. You looked like someone from the future, though I myself also had visited that time. Or maybe, we already met, don’t you remember?”

Gudako turns around, looking at the veiled armored man standing behind her. The man stepping aside almost like he wants to reach by her side. She must be tired or something made her out of her mind, but for a split of second, she thought he was gesturing that he wants to both protecting her and fighting together.

She doesn’t even know him yet. And vice versa.

She didn’t get to catch his name, and something bugging her no matter how insignificant that encounter is.

But ever since the smile registered and those warmth from his eyes met hers, veil uncovered, she could never get to erase that particular figure.

“Til, we meet again, lady. You remind me so much of that person.”

Gudako still didn’t understand back then on what he said, nor whom he meant. And she wants to find out.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, you finally awake!” Arthur exclaimed, relief immediately entered his mind as he found the girl in front of her gained consciousness.

“W-what—w-where—“

The orange hues around had strike unfamiliarity for Gudako, now she’s sure that she’s never been here before. The dusts either reformed from the crashing building, or the windstorms that brought it here were making the area hazier for her eyes. The atmosphere choking her throat, making her lungs felt so heavy. She thought she forget the taste of breathing, but his voice distracted her sooner.

 

“It must be hard for you, to be here. But I hope the shield I put on for you is steady enough to filter the dusts.”

“You’re…”

Arthur laughed smally, his voice was not that high nor loud, it was a small laugh he didn’t expect it to let them out. And somehow, it felt familiar on her ears.

He felt somewhat a little happy.

“You remember me?”

Gudako was hesitant to nod, but she did it eventually.

“It was an honor, lady. But we haven’t even exchange our names?”

“Erm… You can call me…” She hesitant, but she felt like she wants him to call by her name. _Her name_.

“Ritsuka.”

Arthur smiled, clearly showing his amused self. “Hello, _Ritsuka_. I’m Arthur.”

 

Everything comes to her mind, and now his answer confirmed the last familiarity that strikes her when she met him for the first time.

 

The atmosphere started to be much lighter, or at least for her, after all stories were exchanged between her and Arthur. Serving the important answers for her to know the situations. Maybe to know him better.

“As I expected, I don’t exist in your world,”

Gudako felt a clench in her heart, something felt hurt, and she felt like she wants to correct his statement.

“No, you’re wrong… M-maybe,” She doesn’t know why she stuttered.

“You will be transferred here, you have to.”

Gudako can’t help but looking at him straightly as she state that. Unconsciously wants him to know that she meant it. But for him it was such a blissful respond.

He felt needed, and to Arthur, the words meant that they will meet again. And that’s what matters to him, and Merlin’s quest suddenly felt so insignificant.

The hazy skies were looking a little brighter than it should be, where the sun is getting to set down. And after the monster she with Arthur both defeated, this damaged singularity seemed a little okay. But Gudako still felt the selfishness exists so thick in her previous subtle demand. How could she asked someone like that?

“I’m sorry—I just meant—“

_I just meant I don’t want to depend on luck in order to meet you again_.

He reassured, “I’m okay with that, Ritsuka.”

Every time Arthur speaks her name like that, there is a tingling unknown feeling that she felt uncomfortable with it. Because she can’t make it out what it was all about. The truth that she was randomly transferred into this orange dust land singularity by the fault in Rayshift system was either bugging her or consoling her. She was glad that she had been given another chance to see him again, after those months, like he wasn’t existing in the first place. But the fact that she had to depend on such luck hurts her. Can she just save him and let him free… to exist?

Gudako dared to look straightly into that bright blue eyes. It reminds her of the calm clear sea water that she wants to dip in on the summer, or the perfect morning sky when she felt so much ease.

She decided, that this feeling is solely a wish of her to let him free. So he can freely exist, without a trace of guilt being nonexistent no more.

He doesn’t deserve that.

“What’s wrong, Ritsuka?” Arthur asked, reminding Gudako that she had spent quite a time seeing blandly at him.

She turns away, but the wish is getting a stronger grip on her. And on her heart.

She looks back at him, knowing there is a sudden interference voice coming in, noticing that her time in here is up.

  
“Arthur,” she called, with a courage she didn’t know she had there,

Arthur listened carefully, somehow he knows that he’s going to miss the figure in front of him so soon. So much.

“Promise me, that you will not forget this the next time we met.”

Arthur couldn’t help but be surprised, his eyes widen as her words surpassed his expectation. But he smiled in no time, so sweet reminding her honey.

“Of course, Lady. Why would I?”

 

* * *

 

 

The next and sixth Lost Belt has set Gudako into an extreme anticipation. Anxiousness, panic, anticipation, hope all coming together. She waits, and hope, and the time has come.

Her servants, with all the people on her side were the most notable figures for her to make this far. To correct another one, or to prevent another damage. The hope was getting bigger as the journey expands with another steps from her feet. Strategies after strategies were drawn out, trainings after trainings were done, and the teamwork were saving her one more time.

But when she faced a figure she suddenly she knew so much, she can’t help but tremble.

The blue eyes looks so much different, and she almost asked whether he is the same person.

All the strength she frequently had were abruptly replaced with fear. Fear that it was her fault, for the man in front of her to be like this.

Fear that the promise has been lost.

Fear that she cannot give the freedom of life that she had swear to give him over.

“You are the one they call a master?” The voice was the same in her eyes, but the coldness was so foreign. A sudden flashback of all those small times she spent with the man was coming, and it felt so suffocating.

 “Master, I believe that this situation is indeed surprising. I think we should be cautious for this.” Merlin on her side was giving a defending stance as he reminded her. He himself was still in terms of processing the event in front of them.

It was not the appearance that has hit him for a caution, rather the mind of the man in front of them that felt so abnormal.

_This isn’t Arthur_.

 

But Gudako was still in denial, she wants to make it sure, maybe she could remind him back of the promise that now suddenly felt a little bit insignificant.

_Didn’t we promise to not forget? So that I can save you from the eternal shift and get you the real world the next time we meet._

“Master!” Archer on another side warns her, but it didn’t keep her from walking another steps forward. Into Arthur direction.

She dared,

“Arthur? Don’t you remember—“

Arthur quickly cuts her saying before she finishes and the stern look on his face made Gudako felt discouraged. Maybe her hope was wrong after all this time.

“I am no longer King or Knight, how dare you call me that? As _master_ commanded, give your knees in, foreigner. And I shall have you beheaded.”

 

The lights was so blinding for her, as Archer’s blade holds the swing of Excalibur that the knight had swayed in Gudako’s direction.

That time she realizes, she had to hold her composure for this battle, and accept the fact that the saber will never remember.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is actually... I apologize for the english/if theres any OOC/and the weak assumptions for the plot. I just want this theory to be real, my boy needs to have the real world he deserves :"""


End file.
